justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
All Around the World
“'All Around the World'” is a song by Justin Bieber from his third studio album, ''Believe'', featuring Ludacris. The song leaked on May 27, 2012 by BlakMusicFirst, a few days before the release of Believe which released on June 4, 2012. It was released as a promotional single on February 26, 2013. Music video The song's music video highlights Justin Bieber's Believe Tour, featuring concert footage, screaming fans and images of various iconic international landmarks, including Egyptian pyramids, the Taj Mahal in India, London's Big Ben and the Roman Colosseum. We also see Ludacris join Justin for a performance of the song at New York City's Apollo Theater. Justin Bieber - All Around The World (Official). Ludacris Released: April 12, 2013 Length: 4:16 Director: Life Garland[http://www.videostatic.com/watch-it/2013/05/02/justin-bieber-life-garland-dir VideoStatic - Director Life Garland on Justin Bieber "All Around The World" f/ Ludacris] Location: Worldwide Background and composition In late 2011, Bieber confirmed to radio network Capital FM that he was recording material for his third studio album, which was originally going to be released in early 2012. He later spoke to MTV News and revealed that Believe would surprise people in different ways, since it musically is a departure from his previous works. "All Around the World" was written and produced by The Messengers and Nolan Lambroza, while Bieber and Ludacris, the song's guest feature, wrote additional lyrics. On May 25, 2012, and unmastered version of the track leaked online. The cover art for the promotional single was unveiled on June 4, 2012, and features holding an acoustic guitar over his shoulder, standing on the surface of the world, while the moon is glowing behind him. The same day, the track was released on iTunes Store through The Island Def Jam Music Group. The dance track incoporates heavy synths in its instrumentation and is similar to previous works by producer David Guetta. Contemporary critics compared the track to Britney Spears's "Till the World Ends" (2011) and Chris Brown's "Beautiful People" (2011). Lyrically, Bieber sings for his love interest and says that "all around the world, people want to be loved". The track opens with he singing, "You're beautiful, beautiful/You should know it/I think it's time, think it's time/That you show it", lines that were compared to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" (2011). As the track follows, Bieber encourages girls to release their inner beauty: "Light it up, so explosive/Why you walking so shy, holding back/DJ bring that back." During the rap section, Ludacris references their previous collaboration on "Baby ft. Ludacris" (2010), saying, "Once again, dynamic duos are back!/ JB, Luda!/ I love everything about you/ You're imperfectly perfect/ Everyone's itching for beauty/But they're just scratching the surface." Reception Critical response "All Around the World" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Jenna Rubenstein of MTV thought that the "fist-pumping club banger" is a completely departure from Bieber's previous work, while Diadem Pambid of the International Business Times stated that the singer joined the "'synth-pop' bandwagon" along with Britney Spears, Chris Brown and Usher. Jocelyn Vena also of MTV stated that the song could have been recorded by Usher, due to its "grinding, fist-pumping" background. Entertainment Weekly columnist Ray Rahman gave "All Around the World" a positive review, and stated: "a euro beat worthy of the Wanted? The vocal swagger of Chris Brown? Lyrics smacking of One Direction? Check, check, and check, please!" Rick Florino of Artistdirect rated "All Around the World" five out of five stars, commented that the track is not only a sequel to "Baby", but is also "a whole new level for pop itself." Becky Bain of Idolator explained that the song is a good example of how Bieber is taking "baby steps to 'swaggy' adulthood through the evolution of his music — keep the content G-Rated, but make the beat something the older club-going crowd can enjoy. So far, it’s working." Amy Sciaretto of Pop Crush gave the track a mixed review, and deemed it as highly similar to the work of Spears, stating: "If you told us this song was penned for Britney Spears for her last album Femme Fatale, we'd Believe it, because the computerized style and the thick vocal effects remind us of recent Brit Brit material. It’s safe to say that 'All Around the World' is a club banger. And while we love Bieber, it’s not our favorite song on Believe so far." Chart performance "All Around the World" debuted on the UK Singles Chart at number 30, for the week ending June 16, 2012. The track also debuted at number 34 in Australia, 52 in Netherlands and 15 in New Zealand. Live performances The singer also performed the track during a promotional concert in Europe on June 4, 2012, along with "Boyfriend" and "Die in Your Arms". * Live in Oslo (May 30, 2012) * Summertime Ball (June 9, 2012) Track listing *'Digital download' #"All Around the World" (featuring Ludacris) – 4:03 Chart performance Release history Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Eurodance songs Category:Singles Category:Believe songs Category:Believe Tour songs Category:Believe singles